wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The lost continent
Chapter 1 ' ' ''' The sun beamed over the horizon and a scrawny but healthy looking looking dragonet yawned and awoke just as the sun reached its full glory. “Up already?” Hurricane snorted from her nest on the other side of their cave. Tempest laughed “Yes of course, whiney pants, I don't want to be late for my first ever History class with Gust today!” With that last word she paused triumphantly and then spread her wings to fill up the whole cave and ran toward the opening. With elegance and accuracy she jumped into the sky and let the wind catch her and push her to her destination. Hurricane sighed and lay back down in her nest calmly, then out of nowhere a flat shape glinted in the horizon. It's probably nothing she thought but she was still unsure, When Tempest gets back i’ll tell her. Tempest was soaring through the air and caught up with her friends Twister and Tornado, “Hi!” she said as she burst in on a deep conversation between the two siblings. Twister looked up and Tempest could see that something was bothering her. “Whats wrong?” Tempest asked worried. Tornado sighed and looked at her sister “tell her,” she whispered. Twister looked at Tempest “okay, but let's fly down to the Sakara first.” A few seconds later the three of them landed in a clearing next to an elegant temple covered in vines. It was there own little hidden world, deep in the Jungle of Darkness. No one knew it was there because everyone assumed the worst of the jungle because of its name. Most of the island Palmyra was covered in sunny, elegants jungles. Except for the Jungle of Darkness, which was dense, and thick. Except if you flew to the heart of it where the ancient temple of Sakara (The goddess of Palmyra) still stood. Tempest, Tornado, and Twister had discovered it about two years ago, and now they had their own private hideaway. “So,” Tempest said seriously “what's wrong?” Twister straightened her her wings and then started her tale. “I was flying toward me a Tornado's cave the two days ago.” She began, but Tornado interrupted quickly “We were racing,” . “Yes,” Twister said Then she began again “But as I was catching up to Tornado who was ahead of me, something strange caught my eye, so I stopped quickly to see what it was, and there was something flat floating on the horizon, It looked like an island. I thought i was hallucinating so I kept flying. But the next day…” She paused for dramatic effect “it was their again!” Tempest gasped she had heard legends about the hidden island but no one alive today had seen it. “So if there's another island,” she started making a sudden realization “there could be more dragons!” She jumped up excitedly maybe their is more tribes! She smiled, she always thought that the she would be stuck on this island with the same tribes day after day. She was, a loyal StormWing, and yes queen Andromeda, Scythe and Obsidian were the best reining queens ever! She still shivered at the thought of the old queen of the StormWings before Scythe took over. “Let's go see Gust, were late and he might be able to tell us something about the Hidden island.” Tempest said. “Lets race!” “No, No racing, no more delusions!” Twister groaned, But her sister and friend were already racing through the clouds. With a sigh she lifted of the round and soared over the lush tropics of Palmyra, it was Paradise. “You're late,” Gust said annoyed when the stepped into his tree hollow and then asked them to take a seat. Tempest looked around gleefully but when she saw all the other dragonets expression her face fell. Everyone was gloomy. “Um Gust, what are we learning about today?” Gust looked up at her from his desk, “The Great Fire.” Tempest and the whole class groaned, They had heard that story about one thousand. Gust looked at them crossly. “You know you need to this stuff.” Tempest growled, but then was struck with an idea as fast as her lightning bolt tail could hit and shock anyone. “Um, Gust could you tell us anything about the Hidden Island?” A murmur spread around the class, and Lux and Los the StarWings sent up happy sparks. “Yes,” The whole class cried out. “Okay, Okay, but I know nothing about another island, but I know someone who does,” Gust said unenthusiastically. A few minutes later a dragon walked in gracefully. Everyone gasped, Queen Obsidian of the StoneWings had just walked into their classroom. '''Chapter 2 “As you all know,” She began “I have been around for a very long time as you all know, and seen many things. All of our ancestors were from this Hidden island, my own grandfather was one of those banished here because they lost a certain war with the other tribes I barely knew him but my father told me stories about him. The island is a beautiful place filled with scorching deserts, freezing glaciers, and lush rainforests, each dragon is different, much like us. Except there's many different types.” She talked for hours and hours and no one got bored. There were tales of battles and treaties and more battles. Then suddenly a loud splash was heard and everyone in the class stood up and ran to the entrance to look at the shoreline. “Come back here.” Gust screeched.” I will chose one person who can go see what it is, Tempest has been a wonderful student so she is allowed to go.” Tempest smiled gleefully and spread her wings and soared toward the shoreline where the splash had come from. She landed gracefully on the shiney sand and waddled into the water. Hmph, she thought where to look. Then right before her very eyes she saw something very peculiar, it was a bright crimson blob sinking into the water. She tilted her head confused and then jerked upright and dived for the sinking dragon. The water was cold and dark, Tempest shivered and raised her lighting tail giving her just the right amount of light. Aha she spotted the dragon, it was sinking slowly and giving of an unnatural glow from the bright crimson scales. Tempest swam as fast as she could, she was running out of air and so was the other dragon, she could tell it was an older boy dragon as she got closer. With all her might she flung herself at him and hooked her wings around his body and dragged them both to air. A few seconds later she was at the surface and gasping for air. The dragon beside her was still unconscious but breathing. She swam back to the shore and plopped him down and panted heavily. Then with a sudden gasp the dragon next to her awoke and started stammering. “What, where am I, where’s reflection, who are you?” He looked at Tempest and started shaking. He wasn't a hybrid for all he could see and she wasn't from a tribe she knew, could this be? “Where exactly am I, and who are you?” “Well you're on Palmyra And I’m Tempest, who are you?” She looked him her head full of questions. “What tribe are you?” she blurted out. The odd dragon looked confused, “I’m a SkyWing obviously…” Tempest bent over and touched his wings, they were big a like hers not like a StoneWing or StarWing. He was an almost glowing crimson that did not belong to any of the tribes that she knew. “A SkyWing? Don’t you mean a StarWing or Stormwing?” Now it was time for this SkyWing to be confused. “A StormWing? What’s a StormWing? And why do you look so weird?” He heard him muttering, “She’s gray like a Nightwing but she has that weird lightning tail and spikes. And what are StarWings? Or StormWings?” Realization washed over Tempest as she asked, “Where are you from?” “Oh, Pyrriha.” He waved dismissively, and then began muttering again. “C’mon we're going back to my classroom. What’s your name?” “Jasper” After that he was silent as they started walking back. As they walked in the door a navy blue shape dashed into the classroom. Jasper jumped back and let out a burst of flame on the shape. “Ahh!” The shape had stopped moving and was desperately trying to use magic to heal the burn that was quickly spreading across their scales. “What was that for?!” He turned around and glared at Jasper. “Hey! You just dashed in front of me!” “Hey, guys stop fighting! Lightning, this is Jasper. Jasper this is Lightning.” Lightning started walking towards Jasper, his burn slowly decreasing. “What tribe is he? He looks so weird.” He walked in a circle around Jasper, poking his side. “Well excuse me, but I’m a SkyWing! How do you guys not know that?!” Smoke was pouring out of his nostrils. “Geez, that might explain the color though, where are you from?” Lightning turned to face Jasper, his eyes full of intrigue. Tempest leaned toward Lightning and whispered, “I think his from the Hidden Island.” Lightning looked at Tempest weirdly and said, “Crazy old Tempest, the island isn't real you're just being a dumb dragonet.” Tempest looked hurt and glared at Lightning, “Fine I will find out myself.” She strutted over to Jasper, and asked “where you're from are their legends about a secret island?...” Chapter 3 To be Continued... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure)